1. Field
The present disclosure relates to inner focus lens systems, interchangeable lens apparatuses and camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In interchangeable lens apparatuses, camera systems, and the like, size reduction and performance improvement are strongly required of cameras each including an image sensor for performing photoelectric conversion. Various kinds of lens systems used in such cameras have been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. H01-237611, H07-301749, 2005-292345, 2009-288384, and 2012-058682 each disclose an inner focus lens system including: a first lens unit having positive refractive power, which is fixed with respect to an image surface in focusing from an infinity in-focus condition to a close-object in-focus condition; and subsequent lens units.